


Observation of You

by lovetapeficfest, sandrinetwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, College seniors, Creampie, Fingering, Lab Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Shy Baekhyun, Size Difference, Soft chanbaek, ball play, blowjob, carrier baekhyun, chanyeol has a big cock, handjob, nursing student baekhyun and architecture student chanyeol, virgin Baekhyun, words “cunt” and “pussy” used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrinetwo/pseuds/sandrinetwo
Summary: Senior year nurse-to-be Baekhyun has an important project to do before he can apply for graduation, that is to collect a semen sample from a random student of the university as part of a study to find out how virile senior students are after years of intense university study.The problem is, he can't find anyone because they already gave theirs to his classmates. He is surprised when his secret crush, architect student Park Chanyeol volunteers to give him his semen, but on two conditions a.) he takes him out on a date and b.) Baekhyun will collect his semen from his own ass after Chanyeol blows his load inside of him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 32
Kudos: 325
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Observation of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V071
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
> **Author’s Note:** Baekhyun is a carrier; carriers produce and ejaculate semen but do not contain sperm cells. He is also on birth control pills <3

“Hey, Baekhyun,” a tall student calls out, sliding into the seat beside his. He’s about to make a flirtatious comment; however, stops himself when Baekhyun looks over, clearly stressed out and troubled. “Oh. What’s up?”

"Hi Chanyeol." Baekhyun sighs. “It’s a project, I need to complete it so I can graduate.”

“Graduation is pretty far away though. You still have a lot of time to complete it, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do but I need a…” Baekhyun trails off.

Chanyeol raises his brow. “A what?”

Baekhyun blushes, and leans over to whisper something to him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s why.” Baekhyun frowns. “My roommate was supposed to give me a sample but he already gave it to my classmate.”

“You can’t use your own?”

Baekhyun flushes immediately. “No… I can’t.”

Chanyeol looks visibly confused before the realization dawns on him. “You’re a carrier?!”

Baekhyun stands up, slapping his hand over the architecture student’s mouth. “Not so loud please!”

“Okay okay!” Chanyeol puts his hands up and the smaller removes his own hand from his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just please be quieter next time.”

“Quite eager to shut me up, huh?” Chanyeol smirks. Baekhyun blushes, realizing that he is practically straddling him. He scrambles off him, returning to his own seat.

“Anyways.” Chanyeol smiles at the nursing student avoiding eye contact in embarrassment. “I could give you a sample.”

Baekhyun perks up, turning to the taller. “Really?”

“On two conditions though.”

“What are they?” Baekhyun is honestly desperate at this point.

“One: I get to take you on a date.”

“O-Okay.” Baekhyun bashfully agrees, the tips of his ears turning red. Is he really getting asked out by his secret crush? “The second condition?”

“You have to collect the semen from your ass after I blow my load in it.” Chanyeol grins.

“W-What?” Baekhyun stutters, eyes going wide. Chanyeol just smiles back. “I…”

“It’s up to you though.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, I accept.”

“Really?!”

“W-Why are you so shocked?” Baekhyun fidgets with his fingers. “Don’t make this harder than it already is, I’m desperate.”

“Sorry, I just thought it would take longer for you to make a decision.” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. He grabs Baekhyun’s pen, scribbling something on the corner of his notebook. “Text me when we can figure out how virile I am,” Chanyeol winks. He then gets up and exits, leaving the smaller to look down at his notebook with his phone number on it.

_ ‘Can’t believe I’m doing this…’ _

#  ……………………... 

Baekhyun is pacing back and forth in the lab room, chewing on his fingers; a habit he has always had when he is anxious or nervous. He has everything set up and sanitized but he can’t help being nervous. 

A loud knock startles him from his thoughts and makes him jump up at the sound. “Baekhyun? Are you in here?”

Baekhyun rushes to the lab door, scrambling to unlock the door. He opens it breathily, staring up at the tall student in front of him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Chanyeol looks visibly concerned, eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“Y-Yeah, just come in already.” The nursing student ushers him in, closing the door, and locking it. He turns around quickly, only to bump into a hard chest.

Baekhyun stumbles back a few steps before Chanyeol steadies him with a hand on the small of his back. The smaller flushes red; they are face to face staring at each other.

“S-Sorry,” Baekhyun apologizes, and steps back a few paces, looking to the floor. “W-We can get started now.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay to do this?” Chanyeol’s face looks a little worried, but Baekhyun just brushes it off as him being polite.

“I’m fine! I just don’t know how this all works.” Baekhyun is not really convincing, nervously chuckling, and resisting the urge to stuff his fingers in his mouth.

The taller looks a little doubtful, raising a brow. “Relax for me, it's okay.”

Chanyeol grabs him lightly by the shoulders, making the smaller look up at him with a hand under his chin. The taller smirks when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes trail down to his lips.

The architecture student leans in until their lips almost touch, their breaths ghosting over each other’s skin.

“I-I…”

“Shh baby. Just lean in yourself, c’mon.” 

He looks into the taller’s eyes again and Chanyeol does a slight nod to encourage him, and that is all it takes before Baekhyun leans in. He barely has to move in before their lips are touching, closing his eyes.

Chanyeol slowly eases him into it, moving his lips gently, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek delicately. 

Baekhyun tries to keep up, but he is so nervous. Chanyeol notices, stroking his waist to try to get him to relax. Keeping his lips on Baekhyun’s soft ones, he grabs his hands gently, guiding them up to his shoulder.

Baekhyun relaxes a little, melting in the presence of the tall student. He starts to kiss back more confidently, hands trailing down to grip those biceps he is always shamefully staring at.

The taller smiles into the kiss, proud of his improvement, kissing back with a bit more fervor. Baekhyun can’t help but let out a small moan into the kiss, and he pulls back embarrassed.

“I um…” He is staring at Chanyeol, who is wide eyed, and he looks away, face flushing red.

“It’s okay, look at me baby.” Baekhyun hesitates but looks back up at the taller who now has a soft expression on his face. “It’s normal. I was just a little surprised but you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Okay.” He doesn’t say much but he is softly smiling up at the taller, thankful. Chanyeol smiles back and strokes Baekhyun's hair as if he were trying to tuck it back behind his ear.

“Do you want to get started?” Chanyeol softly says, staring into the smaller’s brown eyes.

“Y-Yes.” Baekhyun musters up the courage to lean up and give a chaste kiss. The taller smiles fondly before guiding him to the lab table with a gentle hand on the small of his back, making him sit on it.

Baekhyun reaches for his pants button but the taller student stops him. “Let me.”

The nursing student nods meekly, opening his legs to let Chanyeol stand between them. Instead of reaching for his pants button, Chanyeol leans in to capture Baekhyun's lips between his own.

Baekhyun lets out a small moan before letting his eyes fall closed, melting in the feeling of Chanyeol's soft lips.

The taller starts off slow again, softly kissing Baekhyun's sweet lips. He could get used to this feeling…

The smaller reaches up to grip onto Chanyeol's hair, tangling his fingers in it. It is surprisingly soft. Baekhyun is so lost in the architecture student's lips he almost misses him opening his pants button and unzipping the fly.

Chanyeol pulls away and rests his forehead on Baekhyun's. "May I?"

The smaller shivers in arousal; his voice is so deep.

"Yes."

Chanyeol goes ahead and takes off his pants, leaving on his underwear. He smiles slightly when his eyes land on Baekhyun's cock hard in his underwear.

"I'm s-sorry." Baekhyun is embarrassed, closing his legs.

"No no no, please don't apologize. You're beautiful and it's normal."

He gently coaxes Baekhyun's legs apart before bending down and trailing up the smaller's thick thigh softly with kisses. He nips at the skin of his inner thigh, sucking a hickey there.

“Ngh a-ah.” Baekhyun’s thighs quiver a little, whimpering softly; he didn’t know he was sensitive there.

“You like that baby?”

He blushes, nodding shyly in response.

Chanyeol smiles into the nursing student’s thigh before biting more marks into Baekhyun’s milky skin, making him shyly moan.

“Chanyeol,” he moans, making the taller’s cock twitch in his slacks at the sound of his name rolling off Baekhyun’s tongue. “M-More.”

He pulls away, admiring all the marks on Baekhyun’s trembling thighs, and his little cock straining against his briefs with a small wet patch on the front.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun immediately flushes red for the nth time, feeling hot under so much attention. Chanyeol stands back up, pushing the blazer off Baekhyun’s shoulders, before doing the same for himself.

“I’m sorry you’re doing all the work,” Baekhyun confides. “I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate you.”

“Baby, I’m honoured that you let me service you.” Chanyeol smiles. “Plus, have you not noticed?”

Baekhyun looks a little confused, making Chanyeol grab his delicate hand and move it to his hard bulge through his pants.

The smaller gasps a little. “It’s so big…”

“You turn me on so bad, I could just get off just by looking at you…”

Baekhyun shyly moves his hand on the length, stroking and rubbing it through Chanyeol’s slacks, making him groan a little. Chanyeol captures his lips in a liplock again, causing him to gasp.

Baekhyun continues rubbing the big cock as they make out sloppily. Chanyeol takes the opportunity to unbutton the smaller’s shirt. Baekhyun lightly pushes him away, leaving him only with a few buttons undone.

“Chanyeol I-” He is all flushed but an insecure look is clear on his face. “It’s just… my stomach…”

Baekhyun suddenly feels stupid; he is letting his insecurities ruin the moment. For god’s sake, it’s just a stupid project. He wants Chanyeol, he really does, but he can’t help but overthink.

“You look so sexy and pretty though. Every inch of you baby. I just want to kiss and appreciate every part of you,” Chanyeol replies, rubbing at a thigh.

“I’m sorry, it’s dumb, I know.” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Your feelings are valid Baek, you don’t have to say it’s dumb.” Chanyeol cups his face, looking into Baekhyun’s doubtful eyes. “We can leave it on for now, okay?”

Baekhyun nods slightly. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Can I take this off?” He motions to his briefs. 

“Yes.”

Baekhyun lifts his hips slightly, letting the taller pull his underwear off and letting his little cock bounce out. He doesn’t wait a second for Baekhyun to start being embarrassed, diving down to kiss the length.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelps in surprise, thighs twitching around the taller’s head. Chanyeol continues, kissing up Baekhyun’s hard length before licking the precum off the head. The smaller bites his lip, cock twitching at the contact on his sensitive tip. He licks up the length, prying out quiet shy moans from the beauty in front of him.

Chanyeol pulls back. “Baby, turn around and bend over for me.”

Baekhyun complies, hopping off the table to bend over it. “C-Chanyeol this is embarrassing,” he says, feeling so exposed.

Chanyeol rubs one cheek, pulling it lightly to the side to reveal his little cunt. “Shh you look so hot right now.” He brushes a fingertip over the tight cunt, making Baekhyun shiver, pussy twitching. “Sensitive huh?”

“S-Shut up.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Do what- ah!”

Chanyeol cuts him off by diving in and licking at the entrance, tracing the rim with his tongue.

“W-What are you d-doing?” Baekhyun moans again. “That’s dirty…”

“It’s not dirty, you cleaned yourself before this.” Chanyeol licks at the entrance again, making the smaller’s thighs quiver. “I’m honoured to be the first to do this…”

Chanyeol grabs the thick cheeks and spreads them apart to have better access to Baekhyun’s sweet pussy, making him gasp. He then flattens his tongue and runs it around the pretty rim before sucking on it.

“Hnng,” Baekhyun moans, lightly clawing at the table in pleasure.

Chanyeol groans into his cunt when he feels his hole twitching against his lips. He goes rougher, spitting on the rim before slurping it all up and making out with his cunt. Loud slick slurping fills the room, making Baekhyun’s head spin at the lewd sound.

“A-Ah!” Baekhyun chokes on his own moan as Chanyeol thrusts his tongue right inside. He spreads him open on his tongue, licking inside the walls.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans again, subtly rocking his hips back onto Chanyeol’s tongue, practically burying his face in his ass; his tongue is so fat and so good.

Chanyeol pulls back slightly, chuckling when Baekhyun whines, wiggling his ass back for more contact on his sweet cunt. He rubs the slick rim with the tip of his fingertip again, making Baekhyun’s breath hitch.

“Did you like that?” Chanyeol slides in a finger, saliva being enough lube for it to slip in easily, the rim twitching around his thick finger. “Did you like getting your pussy eaten out?”

“Hnng.” Baekhyun wiggles his ass a little back on Chanyeol’s finger again, losing himself in the feeling. “Y-Yes, I love getting my p-pussy eaten out.”

“That’s right, baby.” With that, Chanyeol slides his tongue alongside his finger, making Baekhyun drop his head onto the table in pleasure with a pretty moan.

“A-Ah your tongue, hnng it’s so g-good,” Baekhyun cries out, resting the side of his face on the table. Chanyeol withdraws for a second to squirt lube on his fingers before sliding in two, spreading the cunt out further.

He dives in with his tongue again, tracing the rim with it as it moves his fingers in and out slowly, trying to get Baekhyun used to the feeling.

  
He curves his fingers inside, searching for that one spot. When he does hit it, Baekhyun lets out the dirtiest moan yet, thighs trembling and cock twitching in pleasure. “C-Chanyeol, there again.”

He hits it again, making Baekhyun mewl in pleasure, losing his breath. He moves faster, hitting the spot over and over again, wanting to draw out more pretty noises.

“Your pussy is so slutty, sucking me in like that.” Chanyeol grinds his fingers directly on his prostate, making Baekhyun choke out a sob. “Say it. Tell me how slutty your pussy is.”

“M-My…” Baekhyun blushes, cock twitching pathetically underneath him. “My s-slutty pussy loves being filled.”

“Good job, baby.” Chanyeol smiles, rewarding him by thrusting his fingers with longer strokes: pulling out until the tips of his fingers are out before slamming him in, making Baekhyun claw at the table in pleasure.

“A-Ah Y-Yeol,” Baekhyun moans, thighs trembling at each thrust. “I c-can’t stand a-any longer hnng.”

“Ah sorry. Here.” Chanyeol takes out his fingers, making Baekhyun shiver when they slip out of his slick cunt. He lays his own blazer on the cold lab table before laying Baekhyun on it. “Is this better?”

Baekhyun nods meekly; now he is all exposed for Chanyeol to see his slutty expressions, his little cock and pussy at the same time.

Chanyeol spreads his legs before squirting more lube on his fingers. He slides them back in, causing the smaller to drop his head back and sigh in pleasure. He starts moving his fingers again, thrusting them in and out, curling them to hit Baekhyun’s sweet spot.

Chanyeol bends down to nip at his thighs again, drawing out more sensitive whimpers from Baekhyun.

“I-I’m g-gonna cum, p-please-” Baekhyun is sobbing at this point, choking on his own moans.

Chanyeol slides in a third finger; the slight burn of the stretch feels too good, pulling more broken sobs from Baekhyun’s throat. He dives in with tongue again, licking all the excess lube and spreading all over his cunt.

The smaller reaches down to grab Chanyeol’s hair, gripping it tightly as he goes insane on his skillful tongue and fingers.

Two more dead-on thrusts and Chanyeol’s tongue alongside the fingers is all it takes before Baekhyun cums  _ hard. _

Baekhyun’s head drops back with his mouth open in a silent pleasured moan, legs closing around Chanyeol’s head, shaking pathetically. He clenches down on his tongue and fingers, arching his back as ribbons of cum spurt all over his white button up.

Chanyeol curves his fingers to keep the pressure on his spot, tongue licking around the entrance again. Audible broken moans start leaving Baekhyun’s mouth as drool drips down his chin from the intense pleasure.

A few more weak spurts leave Baekhyun’s cock before he falls limp, loosening the grip on the taller’s hair as well, panting at the overwhelming pleasure. His cunt unclenches enough for Chanyeol to slip his fingers out before planting a small kiss on his slightly gaping cunt.

He stands back up to face the out of breath, ruined boy laid out all pretty for him. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun gazes up at him with hazy, watery eyes before pulling him down by the neck to kiss him passionately, tasting himself on Chanyeol’s lips. The smaller pulls back a bit, staring bashfully into his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“No need.” Chanyeol rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s again. “I think we should stop here for now.”

“Why?” Baekhyun quickly replies, a little panicked and confused.

“I just think your pussy can’t handle anymore today.”

“What? I can keep going!” Baekhyun huffs.

Chanyeol runs his finger over the smaller’s rim, making him gasp in sensitivity. Baekhyun closes his legs, trapping his hand between his thighs. “See?”

“Okay…” Chanyeol gently spreads his legs again, withdrawing his hand. Baekhyun motions to his bulge, blushing. “But what about yours?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol reaches over for a towel nearby. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

A warmth spreads through Baekhyun’s chest; Chanyeol had treated him so well even though he didn’t get a release. He doesn’t even notice he is staring dumbly at the taller until he calls his name as he is wiping the cum off his shirt.

“Ah y-yes?” Baekhyun perks up, shaking out his reverie.

“You’re staring baby.”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” the smaller replies, feeling embarrassed.

“Are you ashamed about what we did today?” Baekhyun shakes his head no.

“Okay that’s good. Well I just wanted to tell you that you did so well for me today.” Chanyeol continues to clean him, wiping off excess lube around the rim, making him twitch in sensitivity. “I know you haven’t done things like this before but I’m happy you enjoyed it.”

“I… I enjoyed it. But you didn’t even cum and we didn’t get the sample. I thought you would want to get this over with quickly.” Baekhyun fidgets, resisting the urge to chew on his fingers again. “Why do you care for me so much?”

“Because I want to. Because I like taking care of you.” Chanyeol comes close again, standing between the smaller’s legs, rubbing at one thigh gently. “Did you want to get it over with quickly? Ah... I’m sorry, I think I got carried away.”

“No, it’s fine! I don’t mind us taking our time. I still have lots of time to write up the analysis and everything…”

Chanyeol nods before grabbing Baekhyun’s underwear. He is about to slip it on but the smaller grabs his wrist gently.

“I’m still…” Baekhyun burns red, avoiding eye contact. “Sensitive..”

Chanyeol grins brightly, and Baekhyun wishes he could punch his stupid handsome face, feeling embarassed. The taller student shoves the underwear in Baekhyun’s bag before dressing him in his blazer and pants.

Baekhyun hops off the table, wobbling for a moment before Chanyeol stabilizes him with a light hand on his back. The nursing student shivers at the taller’s contact, feeling so small standing next to him. Chanyeol grabs his blazer off where Baekhyun was laying.

“I’m sorry, it got kind of dirty…” Baekhyun apologetically says, noticing a wet patch on Chanyeol’s blazer.

“No worries.” Chanyeol just throws it on his shoulder before bending down to grab something out of his bag. “Here.”

Chanyeol is holding out his favourite strawberry milk; he looks up at the taller with eyes practically sparkling.

“Yes, you can have it. I got it for you,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Who knew you were this happy getting strawberry milk. I’ll bring more next time.”

Baekhyun eagerly takes the milk. “Thank you!”

“No problem. Can you sit here for a moment?”

Baekhyun nods, sitting down before poking the top of the milk with a straw.

Chanyeol goes to clean up their mess, putting everything away while the smaller watches, happily sipping his drink. Once he is done, they leave the lab together.

They walk side by side to the bus stop, falling surprisingly easily into conversation. Their fingers brush as they reach the stop and Baekhyun immediately goes red, stuttering on his words. Chanyeol just smiles.

The bus arrives and they get on, hand in hand.

“What’s your stop?” Chanyeol asks as he pulls both of them into a seat, sitting close together. The smaller tells him and he nods.

They continue their previous conversation, softly laughing with each other. The bus stops a little too hard, causing Baekhyun to press further into the taller.

“Ah sorry…” Baekhyun mumbles, about to scoot back before Chanyeol stops him with a hand squeeze.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol uses his free hand to gently guide the other’s head onto his shoulder. Baekhyun shyly snuggles into his side, feeling small.

A few minutes pass before Chanyeol gently nudges him. “Hey Baek, it’s your stop soon.”

Baekhyun lifts his head with a soft whine, looking up at him. The bus stops and Chanyeol stands up, tugging Baekhyun’s hand lightly.

Baekhyun looks confused, about to question why he is standing up before Chanyeol answers for him: “C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

They finally exit together, hands still clasped together.

They pad out on to the sidewalk, arms swinging a little where they are connected as the sun sets in warm tones. 

“Ah it’s beautiful,” Baekhyun comments, making Chanyeol turn to him, watching him stare into the sky.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, not taking his eyes off the smaller. “I agree.”

They walk a bit more before they reach Baekhyun’s apartment building, stopping in front.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls, turning to face him. “Thank you for taking such good care of me today. Seriously.”

“No worries, I like taking care of you like I said.”

They make eye contact and it feels as if time has slowed down. Chanyeol's mouth draws into a sweet smile, noticing the smaller’s eyes flicker down to his lips.

_ ‘Just do it.’ _

Baekhyun leans on his tippy toes to peck the taller on the lips before drawing back, blushing.

“G-Good night!” Baekhyun hurriedly turns around, ready to practically run into the building. However, Chanyeol keeps a tight grip on his hand, stopping the smaller from running too far. Right when he turns back around, Chanyeol captures his lips into his own.

Baekhyun’s eyes open in shock before closing them, lightly kissing back. He grips Chanyeol’s shoulder as he holds his waist gently.

Chanyeol’s lips on him just feel so right.

He pulls away to a flushed Baekhyun, lips slightly wet. “You’re adorable,” Chanyeol whispers.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replies softly. “See you tomorrow?”

Chanyeol nods, and it takes a second for him to let go of his hand, as if he doesn’t want Baekhyun out from his grip. The smaller smiles up at him before turning around and into the building.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun’s retreating figure with a stupid grin, before turning around into the now dark street.

#  ………………………

The next morning rolls around and Baekhyun is tiredly blinking, nearly falling asleep at the cafeteria table. Something lightly taps his head, making him jump and lift his head.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“C-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelps out, posture immediately straightening up, looking all flustered.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol slides into the seat beside him as usual. “Why are you so tired today?”

“Well, um- it’s nothing. I just couldn’t sleep.” He is avoiding eye contact, biting his finger.

“Can’t be nothing if you’re this bothered by it.” The taller hands a cup to him. “Here, drink this.”

“What is it?”

“You looked tired, so I got you a mocha.”

“O-Oh.” Baekhyun finally looks at him. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.”

“No worries.” Baekhyun takes a sip of his drink. “Now tell me what’s wrong. Is it because of yesterday?”

Baekhyun immediately chokes on his drink, flushing a deep red. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Chanyeol laughs.

“O-Okay, maybe it was because of yesterday! But it’s embarrassing…”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I,” Baekhyun sighs, gathering all his courage to turn to the taller face-to-face. “I really enjoyed yesterday. Maybe a little too much…”

“What do you mean, baby?”

Baekhyun blushes at the nickname for the nth time. He sits up a bit, gathering all his courage to lean close to Chanyeol’s ear.

“Yesterday was so good, I couldn’t help but touch myself thinking about you deep inside,” he whispers, embarrassed.

He pulls back into his seat, only to see a wide-eyed Chanyeol. “Baby, you can’t say that…” Chanyeol groans, low voice sending shivers through the smaller’s body. “You make me want to take you right on this table.”

“Anyways, thank you for the mocha hehe!” Baekhyun mischievously smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

“You little tease!” Chanyeol dives in and starts tickling the smaller. “You did this on purpose!”

“Chanyeol-!” Baekhyun squirms, yelping at the taller’s tickles. “S-Stop hahaha!”

After a minute, Chanyeol stops after noticing some students staring at them. The two make eye contact, panting and grinning.

“Okay, I’m awake now,” Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol smiles back, happy that the smaller has grown a bit less shy around him. He glances down at his phone. “Ah, I have to get going to class now.”

“Let’s go, I’ll walk you there.”

“You don’t have classes to go to?”

“Don’t worry, I have time. C’mon.” Chanyeol stands up, and does the same.

They head towards Baekhyun’s lecture room and Chanyeol starts talking. Baekhyun again can’t help but feel so small beside him, clutching his cup of mocha.

They finally arrive at the lecture room door and Baekhyun pulls him to the side.

“Thanks for walking me to my class.” Baekhyun shyly smiles. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this week?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Text me.”

Baekhyun nods before looking both directions to check for students. He turns back to the taller and quickly leans up to peck him on the lips.

Chanyeol looks surprised for a second, not expecting Baekhyun to make a move first once again. Baekhyun says a quick “bye!” before turning around and walking to his class with a smile.

Chanyeol, barely processing what just happened, lets out a soft “bye,” with a tender smile.

Baekhyun later finds himself barely paying attention, texting the taller for nearly the whole class.

#  ………………………

Later that week, Baekhyun is sitting at a cafe booth playing with his phone, the sun peering in through the large window.

“Hey, Baek!”

Baekhyun lifts his head from his phone, mouth immediately curling into a smile. “Chanyeol!”

Said man slides into the booth across from him. “Hope you weren’t waiting long!”

“I wasn’t, don’t worry.” Baekhyun softly smiles, playing with his sweater paws.

Chanyeol eternally coos, bursting into a small smile. “Let’s order.”

They look at the menu and Baekhyun softly tells the taller his order. When the waitress comes, Chanyeol orders for the both of them. He even pays for everything. Baekhyun thanks him; contentment fills his shy heart.

They eat sweets with coffees, chatting non-stop. Baekhyun is not a talkative person, but talking with Chanyeol just seems so easy and comfortable.

They barely realize how long they are talking until the sun setting, warm colours shining through the window.

“Ah, it’s getting dark. I should be heading home.” Baekhyun frowns, secretly wanting to stay longer.

Chanyeol nods and they both slide out of the booth. The taller holds out his hand and Baekhyun takes it bashfully. As they leave, Chanyeol shouts a little “thank you!” to the workers while waving, and Baekhyun just bows a little with a shy smile.

Once again, Chanyeol walks him home, holding hands under the city lights. They stop in front of the building once they arrive.

“W-Would you…” Baekhyun looks up into taller’s eyes. “Would you like to come inside?”

#  ……………………...

Baekhyun closes his eyes at the feeling of soft kisses peppering on collarbone, letting out a small whimper. His hoodie is already on the floor, leaving him with his undershirt on. Chanyeol’s large hands wrap around the back of his thighs, lifting him and pinning him against the wall near the front door. Baekhyun wraps his arms around the taller’s neck, gripping his broad shoulders.

Chanyeol trails kisses up his neck to his ear, and whispers, “Is this okay?”

He feels Baekhyun nod shyly and softly tells him where the bedroom is. Chanyeol easily carries him there with Baekhyun clinging tightly to him. He gently places him on the neatly made bed.

Chanyeol leans down, taking Baekhyun’s lips in his own. No matter how many times they kiss, butterflies and shyness take over Baekhyun’s body. He has gotten more comfortable though, kissing back and cupping Chanyeol’s face gently.

The taller pulls back slowly, eyes trained on Baekhyun’s wet lips and flushed expression. “You’re so pretty.”

Baekhyun blushes, whispering a small “you too.” He grips the taller’s shirt before softly saying, “I want to touch you.”

Chanyeol smiles before flipping their positions so the smaller is straddling him. “I’m all yours, baby.”

Baekhyun blushes at their position before reaching down and unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt, revealing a hard chest and toned stomach. Baekhyun runs a delicate hand on the muscles, appreciating it.

He shifts down between Chanyeol’s thighs, gently spreading them. He stares at the huge bulge in the taller’s pants, hesitating a little. He looks up at Chanyeol and he gives a small encouraging nod. “Go ahead, baby.”

That is all it takes for Baekhyun to unbuckle his pants and unzip it, pulling it off Chanyeol’s long legs. Baekhyun blushes at the bulge again, the outline now clearly visible through the underwear.

The smaller rubs it with one hand, feeling its heat. He blushes when he hears Chanyeol’s breath hitch at the contact. Baekhyun decides to not tease, pulling off the underwear and throwing it to the side.

Chanyeol’s cock bounces out, slapping against his toned stomach, and Baekhyun gasps. “I-I… It’s so big.”

Chanyeol chuckles and gently grabs Baekhyun’s small hand, guiding it to his cock. Baekhyun timidly grabs the cock; it is  _ so _ thick, his hand can’t wrap around fully.

He slowly strokes the cock, feeling it hot and heavy in his hand. “I’ve never touched anyone else’s before,” Baekhyun shyly admits.

“Don’t worry, take your time,” Chanyeol encourages.

Baekhyun nods, slowly pumping the cock until a bit of precum spills out of Chanyeol’s tip. He thumbs the tip, spreading the precum all over the top, making the taller groan softly.

“Baby, get it wet with your spit. It’ll be easier.”

Gaining a bit more confidence, Baekhyun leans down, kissing the length like Chanyeol did last time. He trails kisses up to the tip, slightly tasting the precum. He spits on the tip, stroking the cock a few times to coat it.

Baekhyun speeds up, his hand dragging the skin up and down, making Chanyeol curse. The saliva makes his hand slide easier, making a squelching noise.

“Yeah, that’s good baby.” Baekhyun strokes the cock with a looser wrist like he does when he is by himself and Chanyeol groans. “So good...”

“I,” Baekhyun starts, blushing. “I want to try something.”

“Y-Yeah?” Chanyeol stutters. He can’t deny: Baekhyun’s soft, delicate hand feels so good around his cock. “Go ahead.”

Baekhyun leans down and takes the tip into his mouth, softly sucking on it. Chanyeol groans, “Fuck-”

The smaller digs his tongue into the slit and starts pumping the cock once again, making Chanyeol’s breath hitch. Baekhyun looks up with innocent eyes, seeking praise.

“That’s it.” Chanyeol’s hand brushes through Baekhyun’s soft hair as he bobs his head shallowly. “You’re doing well.”

Baekhyun beams at the praise, challenging himself by going a little lower. He tears up a little when Chanyeol’s cock slides just a bit deeper. The taller looks down, groaning at the sight of Baekhyun’s pretty pink lips around his shaft.

Chanyeol’s hands close around the smaller’s hair, head tipping back in pleasure as he moans. Gaining courage by Chanyeol’s reaction, Baekhyun wraps two hands around the base, twisting and pumping it as he sucks on what he can take.

Chanyeol pulls him off his cock, guiding his head down further. “Play with my balls, baby.”

Baekhyun blushes before licking one ball and toying with it on his tongue.

“Fuck…”

Baekhyun takes one into his mouth, rolling it in his mouth using his tongue. Chanyeol lets out a deep, loud moan; his mouth is so wet and hot, making his cock throb.

“S-Shit, I’m gonna cum.” Chanyeol pulls him off his cock, stroking his cock. “Open your mouth.”

Baekhyun obeys, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Chanyeol groans, jerking himself off faster using Baekhyun’s saliva as lube.

Chanyeol finally tips over the edge hard, white ribbons of cum spurting into Baekhyun’s open mouth. He curses and moans loudly, getting some of the cum on to the smaller’s chin and cheeks.

Baekhyun sucks on the tip, milking out the rest of the cum, making Chanyeol grip his hair tightly with his clean hand. The smaller pops off his cock after swallowing the cum, gripping the taller’s toned thighs.

“Fuck, that was so amazing,” Chanyeol praises as he scoops up some of the cum that landed on his cheeks with his fingers before putting them into Baekhyun’s mouth. “You did so well.”

Baekhyun lightly hums in reply, happily sucks off the cum on Chanyeol’s thick fingers, loving the weight on his tongue. Chanyeol starts to pull out his fingers but the smaller whines, wanting to keep the big fingers in his mouth.

“Ah, you like fingers in your mouth? Okay that’s fine, baby.” He gently guides Baekhyun to straddle his thighs as he sits up, keeping his fingers in his mouth. “Here, let me-”

Chanyeol uses his free hand to grab the hem of Baekhyun’s pants before he is stopped by two soft hands. Chanyeol looks at the smaller in question and is met with a shy, embarrassed expression.

“I already…” Baekhyun trails off in embarrassment, letting the fingers slip from his mouth.

“Oh.” The realization sinks in on him. _ “Oh.” _

Baekhyun blushes, leaning forward to hide in Chanyeol’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Baby, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s small waist, the other burying itself in his soft hair. “It’s really hot actually.”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, but Chanyeol can clearly see the tips of his ears are flushed red. Chanyeol chuckles at his cuteness.

“Do you want to shower?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun freezes. “Ah, it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with that. Let me at least wipe you down, okay?”

Baekhyun nods and with that Chanyeol heads into the bathroom to grab a wet towel. He wipes Baekhyun’s face to clean any excess cum before wiping his own cock. He helps the smaller out of his pants and underwear as well, causing Baekhyun to blush hard after Chanyeol sees the mess he made in his underwear.

“You’re safe with me Baek, okay? You made me feel so good today.” Chanyeol wipes the cum off Baekhyun’s cock, making him shiver. The smaller shyly nods.

“Can we cuddle?” Baekhyun asks, shyly staring at the taller with puppy eyes.

“Of course.” Chanyeol shrugs off his button up that was still half on, and lays back, bringing Baekhyun with him. The smaller settles on Chanyeol’s hard chest, and the taller wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun quietly says. “Thank you for making me feel so safe and happy.”

“It’s what you deserve, Baek.” Chanyeol smiles, stroking Baekhyun’s hair. “Rest up now.”

Baekhyun hums in reply and Chanyeol pulls the cover over the both of them. They both drift off, hearts warm and full.

#  ………………………

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up to a delicious smell wafting from outside his room, assuming that it is his roommate cooking. Chanyeol is no longer in his bed and he looks around. Baekhyun smiles sweetly; Chanyeol had folded up all his clothes. Baekhyun looks at the pile of clothes and notices Chanyeol’s button up from yesterday.

_ ‘Yesterday…’ _

Baekhyun’s face flames, not believing he actually invited Chanyeol in and they…

Baekhyun shakes out of his thoughts, heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He then pads back out to his bedroom and his eyes land back on Chanyeol’s button up.

He leaves his bedroom, hearing the sound of chatter.

“Hahaha, oh my god!”

He peers into the kitchen from the wall to see Chanyeol cooking something, and his roommate eating as they chat. Chanyeol notices him, and calls out, “Good morning, Baek!”

“G-Good morning.” Baekhyun slowly slides out from behind the wall and approaches the two, feeling awkward being with both his roommate and his crush.

“I was just getting to know Sehun here-” Chanyeol says, until his eyes rack over to Baekhyun’s figure. “Is that my shirt?”

“Huh? O-Oh, yeah it is.” Baekhyun fiddles with the sleeves. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Chanyeol grins, noticing it being way too big on him: the sleeves draping off his hands, the shirt reaching to his thighs, and the collar hanging low. “You look cute.”

Baekhyun blushes hard at the compliment, stuttering out a quick “thanks.”

“Thanks for the breakfast, Chanyeol.” Sehun brings his plate to the sink before patting Chanyeol on the shoulder. “It was nice meeting you. I have to go to class.”

“No problem, have a good day.”

Sehun grabs his bag before heading towards the front door. He shoots a smirk and raised brow at Baekhyun, and exits.

“Oh god, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls out once the door closes. He walks up to Chanyeol, burying his face in his shoulder. “He knows- Oh god, he  _ knows _ .”

Chanyeol is still focused on cooking but laughs. “Yep.”

#  ………………………

Baekhyun grows more and more nervous; it is the rebooked lab date today. He is sitting in the cafeteria like always, chewing on his fingers.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” Like clockwork, Chanyeol slides into the seat beside him. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun looks over at him, and sighs. “It’s nothing, I’m just nervous for  _ later, _ ” he admits.

“I don’t blame you, you can’t help but be nervous.” Chanyeol rubs the smaller’s shoulder gently. “But you know that I’ll take good care of you.”

“I know, Chanyeol. I trust you a lot, okay? I’m still scared even though I know you would never hurt me.”

Chanyeol grabs his hand, squeezing it and looks into his eyes. Chanyeol’s eyes look so genuine and kind, silently reassuring him. And that is enough for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol silently grabs Baekhyun’s backpack with his free hand before pulling the smaller to his feet. Baekhyun’s heart pounds as the taller leads him.

They arrive at the lab room, entering swiftly and locking the door behind them. Chanyeol drops the backpack to the floor before kissing Baekhyun with so much passion, the smaller loses his breath.

Chanyeol pins the smaller against the wall, wedging a knee between Baekhyun’s thick thighs. Baekhyun moans at the pressure, making his jaw go slack. The taller takes the opportunity to snake his tongue in, exploring Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun whimpers when their tongues touch, cock already throbbing in his pants. He tries to keep up with Chanyeol, but the knee between his legs is making it difficult for him to stay sane.

Chanyeol pulls back. “You’re so beautiful,” the taller comments with his voice so deep, before going for the small patch of exposed skin above Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun shyly grips Chanyeol’s shirt as the architecture student nips marks into his neck. He starts grinding subtly on Chanyeol’s knee, desperate for any friction. “C-Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol pulls back once he is satisfied with the amount of hickeys littered on Baekhyun’s neck, leaving one last kiss on his collarbone. He stares at Baekhyun’s flushed expression and groans quietly; they have barely started yet the smaller already looks debauched.

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s blazer off his shoulders before the same to himself, letting their clothes drop to the floor. He leads Baekhyun to the lab table, letting him sit on it like last time.

Chanyeol puts his hands on the smaller’s belt but pauses. He looks at Baekhyun and the smaller nods meekly in consent. With that, Chanyeol makes quick work of Baekhyun’s pants, slipping them off easily.

Baekhyun is already hard and leaking, a “sorry” on the tip of his tongue. However, this time, he stops himself; Chanyeol had told him not to apologize for being aroused.

Chanyeol is about to dive down to his length but Baekhyun stops him with gentle hands on his chest.

“Is something wrong?”

Baekhyun shakes his head no. Chanyeol is about to say something until the smaller’s hands move to his shirt buttons.

“You…”

Baekhyun unbuttons his shirt, one by one, feeling shy under Chanyeol’s close gaze. Soon enough, all the buttons are undone and Baekhyun shrugs off the shirt completely. He blushes, waiting for the taller to say something.

“You’re…” Chanyeol’s eyes rake up and down to Baekhyun’s small chest with perky pink nipples and his little tummy. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

Chanyeol holds his waist and plants light kisses just below his navel.

“C-Chanyeol…”

The taller trails up his stomach with light kisses before he reaches Baekhyun’s chest. He sucks a mark into the spot above his nipples, making Baekhyun bite back a whimper. Chanyeol pulls back, breath ghosting over the smaller’s nipples, making him tremble in anticipation.

Finally, Chanyeol licks the hard nipple and Baekhyun’s breath hitches, letting out a small whimper. “You’re so sensitive.” Chanyeol chuckles. He blows cool air onto the bud, making Baekhyun choke, cock twitching in sensitivity.

“I c-can’t help it.”

Chanyeol takes the nipple into his mouth, making Baekhyun mewl in pleasure, head tipping back. The taller pinches the other between two fingers, making the other grab his wrist lightly, trying to keep his hand there.

The architecture student rolls the nipple in his mouth with his tongue, drawing more sweet moans from Baekhyun’s throat. The smaller grabs the other’s hair, pulling him closer to his body.

Chanyeol digs his tongue into the slit of the nipple, making Baekhyun moan desperately, cock spurting out precum. Chanyeol pulls off, giving one last lick before switching to the other side.

The taller licks a nipple before lightly nipping at it, pulling it gently with his teeth. Baekhyun lets out a broken moan before he lightly pushes Chanyeol off him. He is panting, cock pathetically leaking all over his stomach.

“Are you alright?”

“I was about to c-cum,” Baekhyun stutters in embarrassment. “I-It felt too good.”

“You’re too cute.” Chanyeol grins and Baekhyun smacks him lightly in shyness, before hiding his face in his chest. Chanyeol plants a small kiss on the smaller’s head, patting it.

“O-Off,” Baekhyun whines, grabbing the taller’s shirt. Chanyeol pulls the smaller back a bit before unbuttoning his own shirt. Once his shirt is open, Chanyeol grabs the smaller’s hands placing them on his body.

“All yours to explore, baby.”

Baekhyun blushes, shyly moving his hands to feel Chanyeol’s muscles, hard chest and broad shoulders. Exploring the taller’s body makes him feel even smaller in comparison.

Baekhyun’s hands trail down to the taller’s belt and he looks back up at Chanyeol. He nods, encouraging the smaller to fumble with the belt and unzip his pants until it falls to the floor. 

Baekhyun shyly touches the outline of Chanyeol’s cock through his underwear, finding confidence through having experience touching it before. He lets out a small whimper, feeling it hard and hot underneath his fingers. Baekhyun finally underdresses him fully by pulling the underwear.

Baekhyun can’t help but gasp everytime he sees Chanyeol’s cock. Now that he  _ knows _ that it is going to be inside him, he asks, “I-Is it g-going to fit?”

“We can prep you and make it fit, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

Baekhyun nods before Chanyeol grabs his cock, making him gasp. His cock practically disappears into Chanyeol’s big hand, making him blush at the sight.

Chanyeol pumps the smaller’s cock slowly, drawing out shy, quiet whimpers. At the same time, the taller student pushes him back slightly so his cunt is exposed.

With his free hand, Chanyeol lightly brushes over the smaller’s rim with a finger, enjoying watching Baekhyun twitch in sensitivity. This time, Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s cock throb and twitch in his hand, causing the smaller to shove fingers in his mouth in embarrassment.

Chanyeol chuckles at his cuteness before grabbing the lube and squirting it on Baekhyun cock and his fingers. He gently strokes Baekhyun’s cock to spread the lube, bringing his hand to the smaller’s cunt.

He rubs some lube on the rim, making Baekhyun’s cock jump. “I’m going to put a finger in now, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, and Chanyeol tries sliding in a finger slowly; however, the smaller is too tense so his finger doesn’t make it far and slips out.

“Baby, you’ve got to relax. Deep breaths, c’mon.”

Baekhyun’s fingers fall from his mouth and Chanyeol does a few deep breaths with him, getting him to ease up and relax.

“Okay… I’m ready.” Chanyeol smiles, slowly sliding in his index finger until it reaches the knuckle. He moves it in and out slowly, causing small whimpers to leave Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol starts stroking the smaller’s cock again, trying to distract him from the slight stretch. After a minute, Chanyeol lines up a second and slowly slides it in. 

“Hnng… Your fingers are so thick.”

“Thicker than yours?”

“T-That’s not what I- ah!” Chanyeol scissors his fingers, spreading out his cunt further, making Baekhyun moan.

“You’re so cute.” Chanyeol bends down, taking Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth, fingers still stuffed in his cunt.

“A-Ah!” Baekhyun grabs the taller’s hair as he goes down on his cock; it’s his first time getting sucked off. “C-Chanyeol ahg-!”

Baekhyun throws his head back as Chanyeol takes his entire cock in his mouth, and slides in a third finger in his cunt. It’s too many sensations, causing the smaller to tremble.

After another minute, Chanyeol fondles the smaller’s balls as he continues bobbing his head on his cock, using it as a distraction to slide in a fourth finger.

“C-Chanyeol I’m g-gonna cum, s-stop!” Baekhyun cries, desperately grabs the taller’s hair, trying to pry him off his cock. Chanyeol spares him, sliding off his cock with a small  _ pop _ and slips out his fingers.

Chanyeol pulls back slightly to a pretty sight: Baekhyun is panting heavily, wet cock twitching from almost cumming, thighs pathetically shaking.

Chanyeol smiles and comes up to face Baekhyun’s teary expression, kissing him passionately again. Baekhyun breathily kisses back, tilting his head to the side to allow better access. The smaller reaches down to touch Chanyeol’s cock gently, making him groan in his mouth.

Baekhyun pulls back to rest his forehead on Chanyeol’s, like the taller always does. He whispers, “I want your cock. I want you.”

“Of course, baby.” Chanyeol smiles; the smaller has gotten much more comfortable with him. The taller quickly slicks up his cock with more lube, before laying Baekhyun down. He lines his cock up to Baekhyun’s rim. “I’m putting it in now, okay?”

Baekhyun nods shyly, not believing he is about to lose his virginity. He grips Chanyeol’s biceps, preparing for pain and discomfort… but it doesn’t come.

Chanyeol slides in slowly, letting the smaller feel every inch of his veiny cock and Baekhyun  _ moans _ .

Instead of pain, the pleasure hits him hard, and his head lolls back. There is a slight burn and stretch due to Chanyeol’s sheer size but he loves it, enjoying the lewd feeling of the taller’s cock sliding in.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun chokes out. Chanyeol is only halfway in, but he grips Baekhyun’s small waist tightly, cursing at the tight heat around his cock.

“Fuck…” Chanyeol curses, sliding a few more inches further until his balls are flush against the smaller’s cheeks. He looks down at Baekhyun, watching him pant, face flushed in pleasure. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand, placing it on his lower stomach. “Feel it? Feel how deep inside I am?”

“Hnng, I feel it.” Baekhyun whines, feeling a small bump on his lower stomach from Chanyeol deep inside. “I’m so full…”

“I’m going to move, is that okay?”

“P-Please. Please move.”

Chanyeol withdraws, before pushing it in slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller. There is a squelch noise when Chanyeol thrusts in, making Baekhyun’s face flame with a quiet whimper. Baekhyun keeps his hand on his lower stomach, feeling when the taller is balls deep again through the bulge.

Chanyeol keeps going at the same pace for a couple thrusts until more and more moans spill out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“P-Please, hnng.”

“Please what, baby?”

“M-Move faster.”

Chanyeol smiles, planting a small kiss on the smaller’s forehead before gripping Baekhyun’s hips and picking up the pace. Chanyeol’s hips move a bit faster, dragging his big cock through Baekhyun’s walls, causing Baekhyun to moan wantonly.

Chanyeol spills precum all over the smaller’s walls, mixing with the lube, making it tight and sticky inside; the squelching sounds grow louder, making Baekhyun shamefully more aroused.

“A-Ah!” Baekhyun suddenly cries out, blindly grabbing the back of the taller’s toned thighs, needing something to ground him. “T-There, oh g-god there again please.”

Chanyeol aims at the same spot again, a little harder this time and Baekhyun’s eyes go lidded as his mouth drops in a silent scream, gasping in pleasure. Chanyeol groans at the reaction, thrusting into Baekhyun’s prostate, drawing out more debauched moans.

Chanyeol bends down, nipping more marks into Baekhyun’s neck, the head of his cock grinding right on the smaller’s prostate. Baekhyun moans obscenely, unable to contain his noises anymore, trying to grind down on Chanyeol’s fat cock himself.

Chanyeol notices and pulls out, causing Baekhyun to whine at the loss of something filling him. He chuckles before laying on the lab table and letting Baekhyun straddle him.

“Go ahead, baby.” Chanyeol rubs one thigh with one palm. “Sink down on my cock.”

Baekhyun blushes for the nth time but grabs Chanyeol’s wet fat cock and strokes it a few times. He then moves forward to position it to his cunt and sinks down on it slowly. He lets his head drop back at the gradual pleasure of being filled to the brim. Once he is seated balls deep, Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol with teary, hazy eyes.

“Ride my cock, c’mon.” Baekhyun places his hands on Chanyeol’s chest and lifts his hips up a little before sinking back down, making the both of them moan loudly. “Yeah that’s it…. You’re doing so well for me.”

The smaller continues lifting his hips and slamming them back down, building up a faster pace, pulling little  _ ah-ah-ahs _ from his throat. He experimentally does a circle with his hips, and he cries out. He does it again, precum spurting out of his small cock.

Chanyeol smirks and teases. “Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Normally, when Chanyeol teases him, Baekhyun would smack him lightly and tell him to shut up in embarrassment. However, Baekhyun instead nods a few times, replying, “Y-Yes, your cock is so good haah-!”

Chanyeol grabs his hips, thrusting up into Baekhyun’s now puffy cunt. Baekhyun brokenly moans, losing control over his facial expressions. Chanyeol aims his hips so good, tip of his cock hitting the smaller’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“S-Shit!” Chanyeol moans, Baekhyun squeezing down on his thick cock with every harsh push to his sweet spot. He grips his hips tighter, thrusting harder until his heavy balls are slapping against Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Baekhyun’s moans start to sound like he is crying, breaths coming up uneven and unsteady. “C-Chanyeol, I’m close-!”

“Fuck, me too!” Chanyeol groans, hands trailing down to rest on Baekhyun’s thick thighs, feeling them start to quiver under his grip. Chanyeol moves his hips faster and harder, slamming up into Baekhyun’s spot.

Chanyeol sits up, taking one of Baekhyun’s nipples into his mouth and that is all it takes for Baekhyun to lose it.

Strands of cum spurt out of Baekhyun’s small cock, making him tremble in the taller’s grip. He grips Chanyeol’s hair hard, throwing his head back in the intense pleasure. His jaw goes slack, broken lewd moans spilling from his pretty lips.

Baekhyun squeezes down unbearably tight, causing Chanyeol to pull away from his chest with a curse, cumming deep into the smaller’s cunt. Baekhyun sobs, ribbons of cum splattering right against his prostate, milking out a few more spurts of cum from his small cock.

They both finally start coming down from their highs, sweaty bodies pressed tightly against each other as they pant heavily. Chanyeol starts pulling out before Baekhyun stops him with a pair of hands on his hips.

“It’ll…” Baekhyun blushes, eyes still hazy from his intense orgasm. “I-It’ll leak if you pull out.”

“Ah.” Chanyeol realizes, seating the smaller back down again.

“Y-Yeah, j-just g-give me a second.”

Baekhyun stays seated on his cock, growing soft and sticky, as he tries to rest and regain feeling in his legs and Chanyeol peppers his face and neck with light kisses. before resting his forehead on the smaller’s.

“How was it? How was your first time?”

“It was terrible.” The both of them burst into soft laughter, smiling stupidly at each other. “Seriously though, it was really nice…”

“Just nice?”

“It felt amazing, Chanyeol. I really enjoyed it.” Baekhyun kisses his nose. “Happy now?”

Chanyeol smiles. “You did so great today. Took my cock so well.” Baekhyun blushes, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Baekhyun lifts his head and instructs the taller to grab nearby gloves and a sample cup. The taller complies, slipping on the gloves before Baekhyun slowly slides off Chanyeol’s cock, shivering when it finally slips out. He turns around on all fours.

He blushes as Chanyeol’s thick semen drips out of his gaping pussy and into the sample cup. Chanyeol groans at the sight, pulling one cheek apart and letting the semen drip out easier.

Once most of it drips out, Chanyeol screws on the cap, chucks the gloves, and cleans Baekhyun’s pussy with a warm towel. Once he has finished wiping off all the excess cum, he plants a small kiss on the smaller’s cunt. Baekhyun yelps out in surprise, hole twitching. He turns around and Chanyeol laughs, watching his face flush red.

He cleans off the rest of the cum on their bodies before pulling Baekhyun to straddle his thighs.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grabs his hand, lacing them together and the smaller looks up at him. “I… I like you. If that wasn’t obvious already.”

  
Baekhyun’s heart pounds, tears building up in his eyes. “Chanyeol, I like you too. A lot.”

Chanyeol smiles, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Baekhyun’s, comforting him by rubbing his shoulder gently. 

“Shall we get dressed, boyfriend?”

………………………

“Chanyeol!”

Said man turns around to a short boy with brown fluffy hair running towards him in the hallway.

Baekhyun runs into his arms and Chanyeol chuckles, hugging him back and patting his head. He pulls away slightly to plant a small kiss on his pretty pink lips.

“What’s got you so excited, baby?”

“I got my project back and guess what?!” Baekhyun excitedly smiles. “I scored really high! I’m graduating, Chanyeol!”

“Congratulations Baek! I’m so proud of you, I know how hard you worked on it.” Chanyeol smiles proudly and kisses the smaller again. “Now tell me the results.”

“Hmm maybe…!” Baekhyun teases, sticking his tongue out.

“C’mon Baek, I’m so curious!”

Baekhyun leans up to his ear and whispers, “You and your cock are  _ very  _ virile.” He lightly grazes Chanyeol cock before pulling away. “Oh, would you look at the time! It’s time for lunch!” Baekhyun cheekily smiles, skipping away.

“You tease!” Chanyeol calls before chasing after his sweet boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also, a big thank you to the mods who were very kind and flexible <3 I hope to participate next time! Thank you to my beta as well. I know my fic wasn't short but thank you for taking the time to edit everything.
> 
> my twitter!


End file.
